


Stay With Me

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Shower Sex, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was probably bad how he let Aomine toy with him like this. He just… didn’t want to lose Aomine. He knew it was going to happen at some point, he was becoming more distant, but Tetsuya was still clinging to him desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody likes Teikou angst right? Well good because this one is depressing. 
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Delphi for reading it and giving me feedback <3
> 
> ***I originally wrote this and I said Kuroko is younger than Aomine, then I changed it because I realised he's in January while Aomine's birthday is in August. Yet Aomine was actually born the year before, so he IS actually older than Kuroko. So I've fixed that again now. SOZ FOR THE CONFUSION.

Tetsuya was gathering the last of his things from his locker together. It was after practice, and he’d waited for everyone else to leave because he’d been resting - he still had no stamina. It was getting dark now; the locker room was actually kind of creepy like this.

 

“Tetsu.”

 

He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a moment before turning around to look at his friend.

 

“You’re still here, Aomine-kun?”

 

“I waited for you. The showers are empty,” Aomine responded, a glint in his eyes that Tetsuya recognised all too well.

 

He nodded, picking his bag up and following after Aomine to the showers.

 

“Did you have fun at practice today?” he asked, trying to make conversation.

 

“It was fine,” Aomine brushed him off. “I’m more looking forward to this, though.”

 

His hand slid down Tetsuya’s arm, making the shorter boy shiver. Aomine smiled before stripping off the last of his clothes and heading into one of the stalls. Tetsuya set his bag down and started to remove his own clothing, hearing the sound of water running as he undressed.

 

“Aomine-kun, do you have-?”

 

“It’s fine with just the water, isn’t it?” Aomine said, peeking his head around the stall corner.

 

Tetsuya frowned. It wasn’t fine, but he didn’t exactly want to stop. Not that things had even really started, but still.

 

It was probably bad how he let Aomine toy with him like this. Sure, Tetsuya was consenting every time, but he still sort of felt like he was being used. It was concerning how okay he actually was with that. He just… didn’t want to lose Aomine. He knew it was going to happen at some point, he was becoming more distant, but Tetsuya was still clinging to him desperately.

 

He walked over to the stall, just watching Aomine for a moment. He was facing away, his head tipped back and letting the water run over him. Surprisingly, he seemed to know Tetsuya was there, as he turned around and smiled at him.

 

“Come here,” he said softly.

 

Tetsuya complied, walking to him and letting Aomine wrap his strong arms around his shoulders. Aomine started kissing his face, starting at his cheekbone and moving lower till their lips met. It was a messy kiss, tongues licking at each other hungrily as Aomine’s hands roamed over Tetsuya’s back. He pushed the shorter boy against the wall, his hand dropping to wrap around Tetsuya’s length, making the pastel haired teenager gasp into his mouth. He hooked his other hand under Tetsuya’s knee, lifting his leg up. He stopped stroking Tetsuya and brought his hand around him to rub the pad of a finger against his entrance. Tetsuya bit back a moan, instead busying himself by touching Aomine back.

 

“Nngh,” the taller groaned. “You’re so fucking hot, Tetsu.”

 

Tetsuya couldn’t help but smile a little at the compliment. He was going to reply that Aomine was equally as attractive, but was interrupted by Aomine’s finger slipping inside him, making Tetsuya gasp.

 

Aomine was good at this part. Well, he’d had plenty of times to practice. He knew all of Tetsuya’s weak spots, knew what he liked. His finger delved inside of the blue haired one, finding his sweet spot and rubbing gently.

 

“Aahh- Ao-mine- _kun_ ,” Tetsuya moaned, gripping onto Aomine’s waist with one hand, still stroking his cock with the other.

 

“Keep making those sounds,” Aomine murmured, sliding his finger out and then pushing back in, finding Tetsuya’s prostate straight away.

 

“Haah, Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya mumbled against Aomine’s chest. He was panting lightly, his nails digging into the taller boy’s skin gently.

 

Aomine kept stroking him inside, and Tetsuya could feel a tightness in his abdomen, the feeling of pleasure only getting stronger.

 

“Aomine-kun, _please_ ,” he gasped.

 

“‘Please’ what?”

 

Tetsuya made a soft whine. “Please hurry up. I _want_ you.”

 

“That’ll do.” Aomine slid his finger out, and he lifted Tetsuya up by his thighs, pressing his back against the wall to hold some of his weight. He pushed into Tetsuya slowly, the shorter making a gentle cry at the stretch. “You okay?”

 

Tetsuya waited a moment, breathing hard to try to get used to the pain and accept the intrusion. “Y-Yeah, I’m okay,” he said at last.

 

Aomine didn’t really do slow, he didn’t wait for Tetsuya to relax, he was too impatient. There’d been a time when he wasn’t like that, when he was loving and gentle. But things had changed.

 

It felt a little unsteady, but Tetsuya trusted Aomine to hold him up. He may be distant, but he still cared. Didn’t he?

 

Aomine was sliding Tetsuya along the wall a bit, pulling him down in time with his thrusts and then pushing him back up. The water from the shower was drying out, and it hurt, but every time Aomine pushed back in, he brushed against Tetsuya’s prostate, shooting sparks through his body. He’d come to realise things with Aomine were both a mix of pleasure and pain. Sex was definitely included in that.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya said, breathing hard. “Can you-”

 

“You’re too damn polite. Call me Daiki.”

 

“Daiki-kun.”

 

Aomine laughed softly. “I gotcha,” he murmured, one hand that was hooked under Tetsuya’s thigh moving to start stroking him.

 

Tetsuya moaned, his thighs trembling and squeezing against Aomine’s waist, his nails scrabbling at the tanned boy’s shoulders.

 

“Come, Tetsu,” Aomine said lowly, stroking him faster.

 

Tetsuya did, crying out and squeezing around Aomine, making the other boy groan. Aomine kept stroking him through his orgasm until Tetsuya went sort of limp, his whole body relaxing in exhaustion. He hadn’t noticed Aomine had come as well until the taller boy set him down on his feet, and Tetsuya felt sticky warmth dripping down between his legs. He felt like he was going to collapse, so he held onto Aomine for support. He didn’t want to let go, he just wanted to stay with Aomine for as long as he could.

 

“You okay, Tetsu? You’re not going to faint, are you?”

 

“‘M fine, thank you,” Tetsuya mumbled, though his legs were shaking and he felt kind of dizzy.

 

Aomine let him hold onto him for a while, though eventually he said they needed to get dressed. At least with all the water clinging to their skin, he couldn’t tell Tetsuya was crying.

 

They got dressed silently, though Aomine did playfully smack Tetsuya on his backside with a towel as they were doing so. He managed to smile, happy to see Aomine’s silly behaviour, if only for a moment.

 

“Are you coming to practice tomorrow?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Tetsuya tried to refrain from sighing.

 

Aomine waited for him to finish getting dressed, then the pair walked out together. Tetsuya was feeling quite sore but was trying to walk normally, he didn’t want Aomine to fuss, or worse, not fuss.

 

“I’d appreciate it if you came to practice more,” he tried again.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I’ll see you later, Tetsu,” Aomine said.

 

Tetsuya turned and started to walk off when a hand was grabbing his wrist. He was pulled back against Aomine’s chest as the older boy kissed him. Tetsuya’s eyes slipped shut, a hand coming up to cup Aomine’s face until he pulled away a moment later, leaving Tetsuya feeling kind of breathless and wobbly again.

 

“Bye,” Aomine grinned.

 

Tetsuya held up a hand in a weak wave, then spun around slowly and started to walk off as well.

 

This seemed to be the only time he saw Aomine smiling lately. Tetsuya wondered when the day that Aomine stopped smiling at him, too, would come.  

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine that's not how you do the sex.... go read up on it and get back to me. 
> 
> I hope u have enjoyed the angst. Pls leave me a comment if you liked it, I live for comments.
> 
> Hmu at himuro-chin.tumblr.com for more gross KnB shipping.


End file.
